Question: The repeating decimal for $\frac{3}{11}$ is $0.ababab\dots$ What is the value of the sum $a+b$?
If $\frac{3}{11}=0.ababab\ldots$, then, by multiplying both forms of this number by 100, we get $\frac{300}{11}=ab.ababab\ldots$. Now we can subtract:

$$\begin{array}{r r c r@{}l}
&300/11 &=& ab&.ababab\ldots \\
- &3/11 &=& 0&.ababab\ldots \\
\hline
&297/11 &=& ab &
\end{array}$$

We can simplify $\frac{297}{11}$ to $27$, giving us the two digits we sought: $a=2$ and $b=7$. Thus, $a+b = 2+7 = \boxed{9}$.

(Alternatively, we could solve this problem by long division.)